Let It Snow
by Kyriana42
Summary: "There's nothing like it in my time." He explained before turning to look at Emily.  "Nothing at all." For Ruthibobs.


**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue! ;D**

**Merry Christmas Ruth!**

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Snow!<strong>

Matt stood in the hallway watching the white flakes flutter down from the sky and lay on the white ground.

"It's snow." Emily spoke softly, coming up to stand alongside Matt; watching the snow fall.

"I know." Matt replied quietly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You look very—_surprised_ by it." Emily commented.

"There's nothing like it in my time." He explained before turning to look at Emily. "Nothing at all."

"It's much more fun to play in." Emily stated as Matt turned his attention back to the window.

"For children, maybe."

"I once thought the same; but I have seen adults take part in recreational activities in the snow recently."

"Like what?"

"Well, they—they make men of snow, throw balls of snow at each other, build forts out of the snow, and some lay down in the snow waving their arms and legs, and when they stand, their imprint resembles that of an angel."

"Looking at it is enough for me." Matt said after a moment.

Emily was going to argue, but nodded instead.

* * *

><p>Later, when it was time to leave, Emily caught sight of Matt staring outside at the snow once more.<p>

"Ready to head home?" She asked as she approached him.

Matt spun around. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>As they walked out the front entrance of the ARC, Matt was hit in the side of the head by a snowball.<p>

"Sorry!" Connor called before getting hit in the face with a snowball by Becker and falling onto his back.

Matt brushed the snow out of his hair and stared at the snow on his hand as it melted to water.

It was cold.

But he knew that.

He expected it.

He had never experienced snow before he came to this time and he hadn't expected the snow to melt so quickly into his hair and on his hand upon contact.

His musings were interrupted by a second snowball, this time hitting him in the chest.

"Come on, Matt." Emily called to him from the group.

"Join us." She encouraged before throwing another snowball at him.

Matt had been so lost in musing thoughts of snow, that he hadn't even noticed Emily leave his side to join in playing in the snow with Connor, Abby, Becker, and Jess.

Matt bent down and scooped up some snow and attempted to roll it into a ball, which ended up falling back to flakes when he went to throw it at Becker.

Becker and Connor burst into laughter, before getting pelted by snowballs courtesy of Abby and Jess.

Connor responded by retaliating with snowballs, while Becker pulled Jess down into the snow with him, receiving a high-pitched squeak from the field coordinator.

"Here," Emily spoke softly as she took Matt's hands and placed some snow in his palms.

"You cup your hands like this," she instructed, folding his hands inward slightly.

"And hold the snow in this hand while using the other to rolls and mold the snow until it forms a ball." Emily explained as she held Matt's hands, helping him to create a snowball.

Matt looked at the snowball, briefly musing the coldness of it against his skin.

He turned it over in his hands several times before he saw Becker getting to his feet with Jess.

Matt threw the snowball, hoping to hit Becker square in the back of the head; but instead clipped an oblivious Lester, who was heading out of the building.

"What the devil is going on out here?" He asked angrily. "Recess?"

"Sorry, James, I wasn't—"

"We were just finishing a snow battle." Emily cut Matt off.

"Yes, well, next time, leave me out of it." Lester huffed before walking away.

"There's enough snow falling from the sky as it is." Lester complained as he headed toward the car park.

"I could have handled it." Matt spoke after Lester was out of earshot.

"You could have ended up telling him that you've never thrown a snowball in your life before to today." Emily smiled wryly.

Matt bent down and picked up some snow, creating a snowball like Emily had shown him.

"This is a bit childish isn't it?" He asked thoughtfully.

"The snow battle?" Emily asked to clarify. "Well, I suppose it is to a point—"

She was cut off by the snowball Matt had just made.

She brushed the snow off and looked up to see Matt running off into the snow as it started to fall a little heavier.

"Let it snow." She spoke with a smile before running off to follow as the snow battle continued.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
